1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pipe lining, and more particularly a pipe lining method and apparatus to line a pipe homogeneously throughout.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
After gas and liquid transport pipes are cleaned and prepared (i.e. tubercules are removed, tar and bitumen and minimalized, leaks are detected and serviced, debris is removed), it is ideal to line them. Since bare metal corrodes over time, lining extends a pipe's life span.
Liners are typically liquid polymers of varying viscosity. The polymers eventually gel, solidify, or harden, over time. After that time, the pipes are reintroduced to service.
Conventional methods for applying polymer lining to pipes, like U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,390, U.S. Pat. No. 8,359,996, U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,689, U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,664, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,890 are known. These methods involve pushing a liquid polymer block or plug through pipes, essentially wiping the lining onto the pipe.
Problems with conventional methods also include not being navigable around bends, and unable to account for service connections.
These conventional methods also involve wall contact (at the plug's ends).